


Just Between Us

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean and Castiel haven't been together long, yet Sam still has no idea they're a couple. What happens when they finally decide to tell him the truth? One-shot I just randomly thought of last night.





	

"How will you tell Sam?" Cas sat on Dean's bed, his arm around him. They were wrapped in each other's arms, wearing swetpants and band T-shirts, Cas's fingers running through Dean's hair. Dean's head was buried in his chest so that part of his face was hidden. Both of them were smiling, content.

"I don't know yet," Dean admitted, shrugging. "If you have any ideas, though..." He trailed off, glancing up at Cas. "Tell me." 

"I have none," Cas said, sighing. "But I will try, Dean."

They had officially been a couple for a day or two, ever since Cas had appeared in his room when he was alone and just said he loved him. After getting no response, he'd made a move for the door, but Dean's hand gripped his arm and he'd kissed him right there, indirectly admitting his feelings for the angel and marking the beginning of their relationship.

Sam didn't know about it yet. Both Dean and Cas had hid their feelings for years, and they were so good at it, Sam didn't even question their relationship. If Dean had his way, Sam would never know, but Cas was persistent and insisted he should be told. It was the only thing they really fought about.

"Good enough." Dean sat up a little bit, getting a better look at him. He stretched and yawned, resting against him again right after. 

"Dean, Sam will return soon." Cas shook him off, smiling apologetically. He smoothed his hair and adjusted the T-shirt, quickly excusing himself to change into his usual clothes.

"Yeah, okay." Dean stood up and watched him go, unable to resist smiling. 

Sam had gone out a while ago, going to pick up food. Luckily, the grocery store was fairly far away, thanks to the Men of Letters building their bunkers in mostly vacant areas that offered privacy and quiet. Still, he was the kind of person who got what he needed and left in a shockingly quick amount of time.

"I should go, Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist from behind. "I'll be back later." They quickly kissed one more time, then he was gone. At times like this, Dean thought about telling Sam as soon as possible. If he did, maybe he wouldn't dread the quick goodbyes so much.

After quickly checking himself and putting on a flannel shirt and jeans, Dean walked into the library and opened up a book, like he'd been doing that the whole time. "Heya, Sammy," he called as the bunker door opened. "Took you long enough."

"I wasn't gone that long, Dean," Sam chuckled, sitting across from him. "Are you actually reading? Wow."

"What? I read. Don't act so surprised, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam reached into a bag. "Here. Got this for you." 

"Pie!" Dean reached for it. "How'd you know?" He smiled and took it from Sam's hand. "What else did you get?" 

"Uh, just the usual." Sam was smiling, but he also seemed to be confused. "Anything wrong?"

"What? I'm fine," Dean said, picking up the slice of pie. "Why?" he asked, mouth full. 

"I don't know, you're just acting different." Sam shurgged. Dean just focused on his pie, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. He didn't meet Sam's eyes, trying not to think about how he should just tell Sam the truth and get it over with.

"Okay, then, uh," Sam began. "How about going to a bar tonight? We have the night off. Maybe Cas can join us too." 

"Yeah, I'll go. I don't know about Cas, though, Sammy. He's been busy." The last thing Dean wanted was to go to a bar with his boyfriend and brother, who had no idea they were even dating. 

"How do you know? I'll try to call." With one last look back at Dean, Sam picked up his phone and was going through his contact list. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Sammy, now just call him already." Sam chuckled and nodded, holding the phone to his ear. He walked a safe distance away, making sure Dean was out of earshot. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam." In the background, Sam could hear a TV. He asked, "Are you at a motel, Cas?"

"Yes. Crowley found it and warded it against demons and angels. Lucifer can't find us here." 

"How's that going, by the way? Found any leads?" Sam was slightly pacing the area around him. 

"It's going well. He's been temporarily taken care of." 

"Really? Dean said you were busy." Sam paused for a second. "When did he last talk to you?" He checked one more time to make sure Dean wasn't listening in. He was still sitting at the table, but had his phone out and didn't seem to be listening- not that he could.

"Just recently. He must have gotten confused, Sam." Cas was doing his best to act natural, like nothing had happened between them, but wasn't sure if it was convincing. By the way Sam sounded, he was doing well. "Why did you call?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me and Dean tonight, but if you can't make it...." Sam trailed off, not really needing to finish his sentence.

"I can come, Sam." A door opened and shut, and Sam could hear footsteps in the background. "Who are you calling, Cassie?" Crowley asked. Sam could almost hear the smug smile on his face. Almost immediately after, Cas hung up.

"Well," Sam announced, walking back to Dean. "he can actually come tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, Sam, it's okay." Dean took the pie and his phone, walking back to his room. "I'm going to my room." He could tell Sam had questions for him, but he ignored it and went off to be by himself for a while.

Cas couldn't join them, he knew that much. He could fake being professional around him, but going to a bar with him and risking drinking too much and giving away too much information would make Sam suspicious, which he really didn't want happening.

For the first time, Dean was actually dreading going to a bar. He usually loved it, with the drinks and the women, but that was before he and Cas got together. Now, it just worried him: at least one girl would try to hook up with him. If he said no, and he knew he was going to, that could already be a problem.

He checked to make sure Sam wasn't close, then quickly and quietly said, "Get over here, Cas, goddammnit." 

"Is there a problem, Dean?" He was there in seconds, watching him. He looked worried about him, which just upset him and added to his worry and slight fear. "Are you okay?"

"No, Cas, I'm not okay." Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned against his bed. "I know what you told Sam, okay?"

"I simply said I could join you later. Is that going to be a problem?" His hand reached for Dean's, which instantly took it. 

"Yes, Cas. Because I still haven't told him about us, and we're going to a bar, and you've seen what happens, and-" He was sounded more and more frustrated with every word, and was cut off when the angel quickly kissed him. 

"We'll be fine, Dean. If it's going to be that bad, I can make up an excuse as to why I can't go." He was really trying, Dean could tell, to calm him down, although it was becoming obvious it was almost impossible.

"You're not the problem, Cas, I am." He spoke up again before Cas could say something, forcing him to just watch him hopelessly. "Because whenever I go to a bar, women try to flirt with me, Cas, you know that!" He still sounded worried, and angry, but Cas's arm was around his waist now, pulling him closer and slightly calming him down. "If I say no, Sam will know something's up, and we can't have that happen!"

"Dean," Cas insisted, meeting his eyes. He seemed to be unable to say anything else, but he didn't need to. They seemed to communicate wordlessly, never breaking eye contact, and finally Dean sighed. 

"I just can't go, Cas," he said, resting his head on the angel's shoulder. "I can't." 

"It's alright," he said, just holding him there. "If that's what you think is best." Dean nodded, finally relaxing. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "Yeah, it is. I'll go tell him now." Then, after a kiss, he went to find Sam. 

"Sammy?" he called, Sam appearing just around the corner. "I'm staying here tonight." Sam watched him suspiciously, and he quickly explained, "I thought I'd finish that movie on Netflix, remember? The one where, uh..." He couldn't think of anything, and left it at that.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Dean. I just thought you'd love going to a bar, I mean," he said with a slight chuckle, "you love the women. Besides, when was the last time you actually went home with somebody? You deserve it."

"Well, not tonight, Sammy," Dean finished, clapping him on the shoulder before going back to his room. 

"Did you tell him, Dean?" Cas asked, taking his hand. 

"Yeah, Cas, I did, and he's all good." He smiled at the angel, his thumb absently stroking his hand. "Now, what do you say we take some time by ourselves and stay here for a while?" His arm went around Cas's shoulders.

"I'd love to, Dean, but I have to go before Sam finds me here." He gave him a kiss and then smiled. "Goodbye, Dean." 

"Yeah, see ya, Cas." Then he was gone. The kiss still lingered, though, and Dean was suddenly unable to focus on anything else. "Son of a bitch, I love him," he thought, honestly a little amazed at how everything had happened.

"Dean?" Sam knocked on the door, his voice breaking up Dean's thoughts. "Hey, Dean?" More knocking. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Sammy," and then the door opened. "Need anything? Kinda busy in here," he said, even though he wasn't doing anything.

"Are you sure? Doesn't look like it."

"Whatever. What's the problem, Sammy?"

"You tell me, Dean. You're not exactly acting like you." 

"I said I was fine, okay? And I'm still me." 

"Okay." Sam paused at the door, asking, "Need anything for tonight?" He watched Dean almost like he were trying to figure something out. "You know, since you're all alone here?" Dean just shrugged, only saying, "You already went out shopping, Sammy, I think I'm good."

"If you say so. You can still join us, if you want." Dean considered it for a second. He did want to be with Cas, and he did want to fake being drunk so that he could flirt with him, but he'd already decided to stay home. 

"Yeah, I might," was all he said, then Sam left. 

Dean wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep, but when he woke up, he was being shaken awake, with Cas being the first thing he saw. "Cas?" he asked, sitting up in his bed. "What time is it?"

"9:00. You fell asleep for a few hours. Are you feeling alright?" He made sure the door was shut before joining him, kissing him gently. "We're going to go soon, Dean. Would you like to come along?"

"I already said I'd stay here, Cas." He took his hand, slightly smirking. "But if you want me there that badly..." He trailed off, leaning in to kiss him. "...I suppose I could make it."

Cas smiled. "Dean, I'm going to tell Sam tonight." He put a finger to Dean's lips, quieting him before he got a chance to speak. "It will help clear things up, and it will explain how you've been acting lately. If you want to be there, come with us. We could tell him together."

"If you're going to do that," Dean admitted, "I guess I have to, then. But I'll tell you when, Cas, okay?" They stood up, and he led Cas to the door. "Now I've got to get ready, so you just wait there." Cas nodded and the door shut. A few minutes later, Dean came out of his room wearing blue jeans that looked almost too good on him and a black shirt that was both casual and formal.

"You look very good, Dean," Cas said, and Dean smirked victoriously. "Oh, really?" he asked coyly. "I thought that if I'm coming out to my little brother, I may as well look good." 

"You do, Dean." Cas put his hand on the back of Dean's neck, kissing him until he was almost out of breath. "Now let's go."

"Hey, Dean," Sam said when they walked towards him. "You're going after all? What about the movie?"

"It can wait. You ready, Sammy?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He tossed the car keys to him. "So let's get going."

Everything seemed normal on the way to the bar. Sam and Dean got in the front, with Cas sitting in the backseat. Dean played the radio too loud, and Sam insisted that he turn it down although he didn't seem mad about it. Cas only spoke when one of them spoke to him first. It was just like any other drive.

The bar was crowded, more crowded than any of them expected. Cas offered to get the beers for them, and Sam and Dean went to find a table. "Think he'll see us over here, Sammy?" Dean commented. "It's kind of, I don't know, far away? I can barely see him over there."

"Relax, Dean, he'll find us. What are you so worried about?"

Dean kept himself from saying the things he was thinking about. "A girl seducing him." "Someone starting a fight with him." Instead of saying those things, though, he just shrugged. It wasn't like Cas had never been to a bar before. 

He really didn't have to worry, though, because it was about a minute later when he appeared, three beers in his hands. "There you are," Dean said, smiling. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was getting our drinks, Dean. I wouldn't have done anything else." 

"Yeah, I know." He gestured to the seat next to him. "Here, there's plently of room over here."

"There's room here, too, Dean." Sam stared at his brother pointedly. 

"Yeah, but you always end up putting something on the seat next to you, Sammy." Sam shot him a look, but didn't say anything. "See? I'm right." He looked over at Cas, trying not to notice the way his eyes looked in the light, or the way he looked like he was smiling even though there was no smile on his face. "One time, Sammy here got so drunk that he thought his phone was a person, and set it down next to him. He even had a name for it... what was it, Sammy?"

"I was drunk, Dean. You've made mistakes when you got drunk, too." Sam tried not to look embarrassed. "Besides, that was years ago."

"But it was funny, wasn't it? You were so serious about it, too. You started a fight and got kicked out because that girl tried to move it to make room for her." Dean chuckled. "Good times, eh Sammy?"

"Shut up." But he was slightly smiling. "Anyway, isn't this the point where you go looking for a hooker or something, Dean?"

"Give me a minute, we just got here." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded. Cas looked visibly relieved, and Dean squeezed his hand under the table. "What about you, Sammy? Any women?"

"Not really, Dean, that's more your thing," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, but you've hooked up too, Sammy."

It was mostly easy to handle, and Dean didn't feel any panic or worry like he'd expected to. He had an idea of when to tell Sam about him and Cas, and was just waiting for the music to quiet down a bit or for more people to leave so he could be heard better when a girl decided to try and make a move on him.

If Dean didn't know about Cas's feelings for him, and if he still thought of him as family or even just a rival, he would have been flirting so much she'd barely be able to keep track of what he said and they'd be making out by the time Dean was done with his first beer. She was just the type of girl he used to like, too: large chest, platinum blond hair, and seductive dark eyes.

"Hey," she greeted, casually walking up to him. The way she was walking, you could tell she wanted something and was well aware of her intentions. "What are you doing here?" 

"No." The word left his lips before he could think of something clever to say. "I'm not interested, thank you very much." The girl looked offended and stormed off, her heels making noticable clicks on the floor. Dean was smiling smugly and waving, and he could feel the relief next to him as Cas sighed, his eyes flickering towards him before going back to his beer.

"What the hell, Dean? You turn down a girl without even thinking?" Sam sounded stunned, and even Dean was a little surprised at himself. "You okay?"

Dean's gaze landed on Cas and he gave the swiftest nod he possibly could, taking his hand under the table. "Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because you would never-" Sam began, but kept himself from speaking when he saw Dean's patient (or impatient) expression across the table. "Fine. Say it."

"Sammy, I can't really control who I date or hook up with or whatever. I like who I like, right? Well, uh...." Dean trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Well, remember those girls in Michigan?"

"The girls that did that play? Yeah, Dean, why?"

"Remember Destiel? The uh," Dean continued, gesturing between him and Cas with his free hand, "thing they did, putting us together?" Sam nodded. "Well, like I said, I can't control who I date, and uh... we..."

"Seriously?" Sam laughed. "You're seriously saying that you two-"

"Yes, Sammy, that's what I'm saying. We're together, okay?" He raised their hands, moving them onto the surface of the table. 

"Congrats, guys, really." Sam chuckled and shook his head, almost in disbelief. "It's just, I don't know, I never thought you'd actually, well..." Sam took a sip of his beer. "I thought it would take longer. I knew it was going to happen."

"Great. You knew the whole time." 

Cas was a lot more grateful, and was actually sincere when he said, "Thank you for accepting this, Sam."

"Yeah, Cas." 

The whole drive back from the bar, Cas got to sit up front, and he and Dean held hands across the seat almost the whole time. Sam didn't question when they went off their own way at the bunker, either. They ended up collapsing onto Dean's bed, sitting so close there was almost no light between them.

"That went better than I expected," Cas said, smiling. Dean nodded, kissing him and practically moving into his lap. Cas was immediately responsive, returning it. He drew in a breath as Dean's lips slid down to his neck and placed little kisses all along it, smirking at the slight moans he heard. 

"You like this, huh, Cas?" he asked between kisses. His only response was a breathy "yes." Dean grinned, sitting up straight so that they were level with each other. He held Cas tightly by the shoulders, looking right into his eyes and allowing himself to get lost in the blue. "Good. Because I'm not going to stop."

The angel responded by kissing him, passionately. His tongue licked at Dean's bottom lip, and without thinking twice, Dean let him in and soon the kiss was getting even hotter, their tongues battling for supremacy. It quickly became messy, and they were pulling at each other's shirts and hair just moments later. 

Sam knocked on the locked door. "I better not hear anything," he called in to them. They instantly broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "You won't, Sammy," Dean called back, and they soon heard his footsteps retreating.

"Where were we, Dean?" Cas asked, unable to contain his smirk. Dean was temporarily thrown off guard, with the way his voice suddenly sounded- deeper, sexier. 

"You tell me," he retorted, bringing him closer. His hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt, holding on like he needed him to live. "Because I'll restart this all over again if I have to-" one hand trailed down to his pants. "and I'll keep going for as long as I have to-" the hand that was playing at his pants went to lightly tug on his hair. "because I love you, Castiel." 

"And I love you, Dean." Cas bit Dean's lip. "I don't care who knows it." 

"That's my angel," Dean said, gasping against his lips. They would have gone on longer, except a phone started ringing, the ringtone some kind of rock music. Dean picked it out of his pocket, answering in a slightly-annoyed voice. "Hello?"

Nothing but air, and then whoever it was hung up. "Wrong number," Dean said, more annoyed. Cas lightly kissed him, and Dean just smiled, then crossed his arms. "That ruined it, Cas," he admitted, eyeing his phone. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Dean," Cas insisted, wrapping his arms around him and laying back against the bed. "We'll have plently more chances to do this."

"I like the sound of that." Dean shut his eyes, yawning. "You better not disappear when I fall asleep, you son of a bitch." He didn't say it in an offensive way, though, more playful than offensive. 

"I would never, Dean," and then they just kissed and cuddled until Dean fell asleep. "I would never do that to you."


End file.
